


Congratulations.

by ScottishScurrie



Series: The Aftermath [Hamilton AU] [1]
Category: Hamilton - Lin Manuel Miranda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fankids - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Pidge isn’t that great in this, based off of a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Pidge made a huge mistake and is paying the price.
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge (Voltron), Pidge/Shay (Voltron/Referenced)
Series: The Aftermath [Hamilton AU] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556329
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Congratulations.

**Author's Note:**

> this might be the most angsty thing i have wrote wow-

Pidge’s heart lifted from the abyss she caught herself in when she heard the door opening.

She was face-to-face with a horror struck Allura, though there was a flame in her eye.

“What the hell have you done?” She snapped.

Pidge stayed silent, her heart sinking once more.

“You... Tell me. What did you do?!” She yelled.

“I didn’t mean to do it! I tried my best to try to stop, but I couldn’t!”

“That doesn’t erase the fact that you did it. No matter what you say or do, nothing will erase this.” Allura spat.

Pidge looked down, guilty.

“Nothing is ever good enough for you? Is it? You married the man you loved the most, you have children but yet that doesn’t satisfy you, does it? At this point, I bet nothing will.” Allura said.

“Allura-“

“I don’t want to hear it. I’ve spent years married to a man who couldn’t give a damn about me, just be thankful you have something with someone you love... but clearly you don’t love them enough.” Allura said, turning her back, storming out.

Pidge was left with a strong regret in her heart, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The next time she showed her face outside was... unpleasant.

People were sneering at her, a long time ago people looked at her with pride, now it’s disgust and anger.

She was walking around a park when Lance loomed over her, beyond furious.

This had been going on for weeks now. Harassment, bullying and taunting by strangers and people she trusted. 

“You know what?! I don’t even regret what I did now. I did, but now I’m only known as the monster that cheated on her husband. I’m sick and tired of it! Go tell everyone I couldn’t care less about what I did! I’ve already hit rock bottom, I’m just going down from here. So now, leave me alone.” She said, raging.

Lance looked at her, blinking.

“Huh. I guess you really are the monster that cheated on her husband. I never wanted to believe it but I guess I was a fool.” Lance walked away, leaving her behind.

The next morning, Keith was at her door.

“What the hell, Katie?!” He yelled in her face.

Pidge deadpanned at him.

“I don’t care, Keith. I don’t regret anything I said or did, not at all. Yeah, I did at a start, but now... not really. The whole ‘Oh yeah let’s go witch hunt a woman who made a mistake-“

“You made more than a mistake, Pidge. Do you even know what you’ve done?! To your daughter, to your son and your husband? You’ve become to a disgrace, Katie Holt. What drove you to make that stupid decision?! You. You did. Everything is on you. Yeah, it’s a bit of Shay’s fault, but all you had to say was ‘No.’ yet you didn’t. I hope you’re happy now.” Keith Said, turning on his heel and strolling away.

Her daughter, Iuni, was staring at her in utter disbelief.

“Y-You... Mom... W-W-Why... W-What-“ She said, tears streaming down her cheeks rapidly.

Before her mother could reply, she ran off, sobbing.

That did the trick.

Pidge finally decided to apologise, bitterly, but she still did it, though the wounds never did heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I was almost crying writing this.
> 
> Also, this isn’t the exact situation as Hamilton’s, though it’s very similar.
> 
> Basically Pidge cheated on Hunk with Shay (multiple times) and then accidentally let it slip (probably the Paladins looking back on memories or smth)
> 
> (Pidge didn’t flirt at all with Allura (unlike Hamilton and Angelica) and nobody is related to anybody (like Allura isn’t siblings with Hunk))
> 
> I also apologise for the shortness of this, and it’s kind of OOC, but I just saw an animatic of Congratulations and couldn’t help myself :’)


End file.
